warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
All about Forging
originally posted by agni on main forums So a new building “Forge” appears when your Town Center reaches lv 105, and you can start forging your equipment when the Forge building reaches lv 101. You can get more details in the link above. Like VIP features unlocked for Forging. It is better when you start forging with your Forge at lv 101. Max out all your equipment that you want to forge, and when they are maxed out then upgrade your Forge building with 1 more level. At lv 102 max it again and then upgrade your Forge building. Continue doing this till you reach your upgrade limit with the Forge building which is the same as your Town Center building. The upgrade success rate is good when your Forge building is at 103 and below, and beyond that the success drops greatly. The max forge value for each lv of forge is same as upgrading the equipment with 1 lv. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Alc2GM2Uj0SGdHNKa1RubDVoZ2NzbDlCdVVlT0oxd2c#gid=1 (Note: The link is from Boomy's bible, and the values may not be all accurate just so you know. However, it should be very close if it is not accurate) So at Forge lv 101 you can get the max value of forge which will be the same as upgrading your equipment with 1 level. It is better to forge your pink equipments as they have higher values. Orange is not bad either, but forge your purple only if you plan on making it Orange and then Pink. All in times more people will be playing with Pink Equipments.Eg: If you look at the pink book the upgrade value for pink book is 19. So every time you upgrade your pink book the value of Strategy ATK will go up by +19. When your Forge building is at 101 you can get up to +19 with the forging . +19 being the max. When you try to forge again after it has reached the max value you will get a system prompt saying “Forging is not allowed because of reaching the highest level.”. So for Forge building at lv 102 the max forging is 19*2=38, at lv 103 the max forging is 19*3=57, and so on. So the formula based on the Forge building only is: (Forge building lv – 100) * upgrade cap on equipment Star Ritual from Ancient Altar is another factor that can contribute to your forging. With every upgrade of the Star Ritual you will be upgrading the forge value there. The number that you see there is equivalent to the forge building lv. Like lv1 Star Ritual will increase your Forge limit by 1, lv2 Star Ritual will increase by 2 and so on. *Level 1 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 2 and forge by 1 *Level 2 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 3 and forge by 2 *Level 3 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 4 and forge by 3 *Level 4 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 5 and forge by 4 *Level 5 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 6 and forge by 5 *Level 6 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 8 and forge by 6 *Level 7 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 10 and forge by 9 *Level 8 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 12 and forge by 12 *Level 9 Star Ritual: Increase the cap of upgrade by 15 and forge by 15 So with the star ritual in place the new formula becomes: (Forge building lv + Forge value from Star Ritual – 100) * upgrade cap on equipment Now say your Forge building is at 110, the Star Ritual is at lv 6, and you are trying to forge your pink book Then: Forge building lv = 110 Forge value from Star Ritual = 6 Upgrade cap on pink book = 19 Therefore: The Max Forge at that building and ritual = (110 + 6 – 100) * 19 = 16*19 = 304 Now what are the forging modes and which equipments to forge? V nation has the upper hand when it comes to forging, B nation is not bad, but for M as they will have to forge Book, which will be tough. If you look at the upgrade values on the equipment the number wise the Horse has the max value, and the headdress has the lowest; book being the second last. See that link again https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Alc2GM2Uj0SGdHNKa1RubDVoZ2NzbDlCdVVlT0oxd2c#gid=1 Horse will be the easy to Forge and the Headdress will be the tough one. If you forge equipment based on 1 Forge building at a time starting from Forge Building at lv 101 you can actually forge Horse with just 10 jewels and common mode. Of course there will be lot of failure and success to that also, but horse can be done with the 10 jewels method. May be Cloak and weapon too. However for Book and the Headdress 10 jewels method will "most likely" not going to work. You will very lucky if it does . For M nation it appears that 50 jewels and Supreme mode (100 gold) might be the only best way to forge book. With that also the forge value seem to go up between 2 to 10. Being said that upgrading book might cost you a lot of jewels and gold. May be forge your books during tower event when you will make free gold. Now to sum it up: For the best result start forging your equipments when your Forge building is at lv 101. Max forge your equipments that you want to forge. Upgrade the Forge building by 1 level, ie to lv 102, and them max forge your equipments again. Repeat the process of upgrading the building and maxing the forge again till your Forge building reaches your TC level. Category:Guide